New Avengers Vol 1 4
| StoryArc = Breakout! | StoryTitle1 = Breakout!: Part 4 | Synopsis1 = Jessica Drew arrives at Stark Tower as Captain America and Iron Man are trying to get Special Agent Maria Hill, Acting Director of SHIELD, to release The Sentry into their custody and to inform her that the Avengers are reforming. Hill doesn't take this news very well, saying that is what put Fury where he is [[Secret War|SECRET WAR] for Fury’s departure from SHIELD]. What shuts her up is Cap explaining to her that he has Champion-level clearance, which means he doesn't need SHIELD’s permission to start the Avengers or make use of the Sentry. When asked about the investigation into the Raft breakout, she would only speak to Cap, alone. The team, including Drew in her Spider-Woman outfit, is briefed by Cap about the breakout. They had confirmed that it was in fact a prison break to break out one specific inmate, one that was still unknown. They find out who the 42 escapees are and, from a video clip of his blurry shoulder, Spider-Man is able to identify Electro. Iron Man tracks him down to Boston and they head there in a new Quinjet. Max Dillon, Electro, meets his girlfriend in Boston with every intent to run to some tropical beach with his girl and his ill-gotten gains. However, the Avengers are right on top of him. He attacks, but Iron Man quickly traps him in a stasis bubble. When he refuses to talk, Cage has Spider-Man web up his hands so he could pound the crap out of the villain, and the villain promptly faints. However, Spider-Woman thinks up another way to get the info they seek. The caught escapees of the Raft were being temporarily held in Ryker’s Island Penitentiary. In walks Spider-Woman who asks the incarcerated inmates to spill on who Electro broke out. She is met with silence. This is when she brings out a box of Apple Crumb Cake Entenmann’s Donuts and says that the first person that tells her would get the box. Every one of them screamed the name Karl Lykos. Karl Lykos is a mutant that absorbs life-energy to survive. Overeating causes him to turn into a pterodactyl man named Sauron. The new team of Avengers then head to where Lykos would have fled; The Savage Land. While looking up his SHIELD file, they find it’s been locked from the inside. Despite the best attempts of the dinosaurs of the Savage Land, Iron Man successfully pilots the quinjet down. The Avengers get out right before a large Tyranasaurus foot crushes it. They split up and flee into the jungle. When they think they are safe, Cage and Drew stop to breathe. What Drew doesn't see is a short, hairy bare-chested man about to slit her throat from behind with three claws extending from his fist. | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = David Finch | Inker1_1 = Danny Miki | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Albert Deschesne | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Stephanie Moore | Editor1_3 = Molly Lazer | Editor1_4 = Andy Schmidt | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** * ** *** * * ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Events in this issue take place approximately 24 to 48 hours after the initial events of the Raft breakout. * Numerous Raft inmates are seen on video screens. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = * Most of the images used for the Raft escapees are from the various original Marvel handbooks. | Recommended = | Links = }} References